gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Stadium (episode)
Pokemon Stadium is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the only episode of Pokemon Stadium. Intro Arin: Welcome Jon: Welcome! Arin: What? Jon: You do it, you do it Arin: No, no, you do it Jon: I like it when you do it Arin: No you do it Jon: I like it when you introduce it Arin: Alright I'll do an intro: WELCOME TO GAME GRUMPS VS. MY NAME'S EGORAPTOR. THIS IS JONTRON. LET'S GONNA PLAY A GAME Match The Game Grumps play a 1P vs 2P Free Battle with rental Pokémon. Jon and Arin look away while the other chooses their Pokémon. Ironically, the two select almost the same monsters. Both selected Alakazam, Gengar, Charizard, and Dragonite. The difference was that Jon chose Venusaur and Blastoise, while Arin selected Zapdos and Starmie. Jon started the match well, knocking out Arin's Dragonite and Starmie (the latter being a one-hit KO). Arin countered by knocking out Jon's Dragonite and Venusaur with Alakazam. Jon then sent out his Alakazam, and after a volley of Psybeams, it turned into a Metronome duel. One of Jon's Metronome attacks yielded Twin Needle, which poisoned Arin's Alakazam and was also a super effective attack. Arin's poisoned Alakazam fainted on the next round due to poison. Jon exploited another type mismatch, knocking out Arin's Gengar with two Psybeams (Arin failed to remember that Gengar is Ghost/Poison, and Poison is weak to Psychic). Down to his last two Pokémon, Arin sent out Charizard. After almost having his Alakazam knocked out, Jon sent out his Gengar and used Thunderbolt to take out Arin's Charizard. Down to his last Pokémon, Arin sent out Zapdos. Arin paralyzed Jon's Gengar with Thunder Wave, and then knocked it out with Sky Attack, taking advantage of "STAB." Arin repeated this strategy with Jon's Alakazam, and then registered a one-hit KO on Blastoise with Thunderbolt. With both down to their last Pokémon, Jon tried to finish Arin off once and for all with Charizard's Fire Blast, but it missed. Arin used Thunderbolt on Charizard, knocking down Jon's Charizard to 7HP. One last Fire Blast from Jon got Arin down to 13HP, but one last Thunderbolt from Zapdos capped Arin's incredible comeback, securing Arin the victory. Discussion After introducing the show, Jon tells everyone that he had the game as a kid and he is feeling nostalgic, although he has always been disappointed with the game. Arin guesses that it is because Jon wanted it to to be an RPG, which everyone wanted out of a home console Pokémon game. Jon and Arin also make fun of the opening menu of the game, joking about how terrifying it must be for three giant Magnemites to be floating around the buildings. Throughout the episode Jon insists that Arin will win the match since he knows much more about Pokémon than Jon does, even though he spends most of the episode winning. Jon also wonders how Arin knew to pick some of the best Pokémon in the game. After referencing Arin's PokeAwesome cartoon, Jon and Arin comment on how small Arin drew the Venusaur in the cartoon. The Game Grumps talk a lot about the mechanics of Pokémon, including moves, type matchups, STAB, and speed, as Arin teaches Jon the terminology of the series. Arin often finds himself forgetting things about Pokémon, such as Dragon Rage always doing a set amount of damage and Gengar being part Poison, because he's more used to the rulesets from the more recent Pokémon games. While Jon gets extremely excited because he comes really close to winning against the more knowledgeable Arin, he however is swept eventually. Jon concludes that the battle wasn't really satisfying for either of them, with Arin playing poorly but still being able to sweep Jon. Quotes "You know who's gonna win?" "You?" "Jesus" - Egoraptor and JonTron. "What did I say? Arin wins. Arin's a boss. I love you, big brother" - JonTron. Outro Jon: What'd I say? Arin Wins. Arin's a boss. I love you. I love you big brother. Arin: Why do we look the same? Jon: That's a good question. Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Pokemon Stadium Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views